Konoha Summer
by hina-angel
Summary: Tenten, Sakura, Hinata, and Ino are finally going to become seniors. In celebration, they all go to the beach. But they learn that it's just more than tanning and bikinis. It's much much MUCH more than that.


"Wooh hoo! Finally we're going to be seniors baby!" Ino roared, pumping up her fist. Suddenly the car swerved right, barely grazing the ferrari next to them.

"Oy! Watch where you're going, punk!" the driver called, waving his clenched fist. Sakura squirmed her way up to the window. She licked her bottome lip while pushing her arms together, 'making' her breast look bigger and blew him a kiss while giggling, "Sorry!" The man nearly had a nose bleed when he saw Sakua in her green bikini with pink polka dots. (a/n: They're going to the beach as a celebration) His eyes were glued to her breast, not noticing the tree in front of him. Hinata, the responsible one, quickly pulled Sakura back into the car and yelled, "WATCH OUT FOR THAT-"

'**CRASH**'

'**BOOM**'

'**THUD**'

'**BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP**'

"... tree..." Hinata whispered, slowly sliding the glass back up. Tenten giggled as he saw the man, who was unharmed, fretting over his ferrari.

"Oy, Ino-pig! Next time, try not to kill other people while your driving"

"Whatever forehead Sakura! I saw you shaking your boobs to get that guy's attention"

"Te, I don't need to shake them, he was already looking at them!"

"Who would look at YOU?"

"Not my fatness, that's for sure."

"Why you- Hinata!" Ino glanced at Hinata who was squirming in the passenger seat. "Take the wheels."

"N-nani?"

"Take the wheels!" Before Hinata could object Ino unfastened her seat belt, and hurled herself to the back seat.

"INO CHAN!!" Hinata shrieked, quickly grabbing the steering wheel. Ino grasped Sakura by the neck and Sakura try to loosen Ino's iron grip. Tenten on the other hand, try to break the best friends apart.

"What did you say billboard face?"

"You...heard...me!" Sakura snarled through her gritted teeth. A vein popped onto Ino's forehead and began to shake Sakura violently.

"I-Ino chan!" Hinata cried as Ino's foot kicked her in face. Tenten try to push away the fighting girls and Sakura desperately tried to run away from Ino by heaving her self to the left. Ino, who was clinging onto Sakura, followed along suit, as well as Tenten. The girls' weight caused their car to lean to the left. Hinata lost her balance and her grip on the wheel causing her to hurl down. She stuck out her hands in front of her, a desperate attempt to soften the shock of the crash. As she came down, her left hand slammed down onto the brake, and the car skid to a halt. The sudden stop of the car threw the girls foward.

"Great, NOW look what you did Ino!" Sakura moaned, finding her butt sore.

"YOU'RE the one that had to be a slut!" Ino retorted, finding her strength in her arms gone.

"BOTH of you, SHUTTUP!" Tenten hissed, sick and tired of their childish behaviour. As they tried to pick themselves up (which they found a pretty hard thing to do) another ferrarri (except this one's black) parked next to them. Sighing, Tenten looked down and found her self in a REALLY uncomfortable position. Her breast was rubbing against Sakura, and her moaning didn't really help much, Ino's breast was against her back and her leg's were opened wide. Tenten looked back and found Hinata with her butt jerked upward. Thank **Kami** that she was wearing capris under her bikini. Suddenly she heard whistling and howls of laughter outside. Tenten turned around and saw a blonde with whisker marks, a black haired chicken head with onyx eyes, a brunette that had long hair and eyes that were similar to Hinata's, and another black (haired) with his hair tied to a ponytail. They were all guffawing like wild hyenas.

"Hey, why don't ya'll get a ROOM?" the chicken man snorted.

"No, don't say that! What if they start kissing?" replied the stupid fox boy.

"Women are all so troublesome" scoffed ponyboy.

"..." the brunette shook his head and slapped his eyes.

Sakura, who found out that they were laughing at them, stormed out of the car walked up to the chicken man. "I don't know who you think you are, but I suggest you shut your trap!" The chicken man arched a brow and glanced at Sakura. Blush began to seep across her face as his onyx eyes were gently digging into her face. "W-w-what a-are y-you l-looking at f-f-freak?" This time the chicken man arched both his brows and thought for an answer. Sakura smirked, curious of what he's going to be replied with.

"Seeing how beautiful you are, pinky" His response slowly sinked into her mind. "What's wrong **pinky**? You look **pink**" Her face flushed red as her new nickname began to taunt her.

_"Pinky... pinky... pinky...pinky...pinky...pinky...Pinky... PINKY... __**PINKY?!**__'_

"What..." She snarled, blood lust shrouding around her body. "... Did you call me, chicken butt?" Chicken man looked astounded, but he quickly masked his face.

"I called you **PINKY**, is that a problem **PINKY?**" Sakura didn't think he would argue back, but she was more than happy to fight. Ino, sensing Sakura's agitation, had to hold Sakura back to prevent her from pummeling the chicken dude to pieces.

"What's wrong with her?" Ponyboy asked, picking his ear with his finger.

"What... do you -pant- ... mean what's -pant- wrong... with -pant- her? It's that... -pant- chicken butt's -pant-... fault!" Ino managed as she still held Sakura back.

"She started it" He asked lazily, now switching over to the other ear.

"You...-pant- are just...-pant- so... dull and -pant- clueless!"

"Whatever"

"You...-pant- men are so... -pant- stupid these...days -pant-"

Hinata, who didn't know what to do, ran up to Sakura and desperately try to calm her down. "S-Sakura chan please! T-these b-b-boys a-aren't the t-trouble are they? R-remember, we're going to the beach?"

"Hinata sama?" Hinata twirled around to see who called her. The brunette had walked up and he was making sure he called the right person.

"Neji nii san!" Hinata's eyes widened with shock." Is... Is that you?" Neji nodded. Hinata squealed and rushed over to him. "It's been too long, Neji-nii-san..." she whispered, hugging him. Blondie and Tenten widened their eyes. "WHAT?! YOU TWO KNOW EACH OTHER?" The relatives nodded, dropping both Tenten's and blondie's jaws to the floor.

"N-Neji-nii-san and I a-are cousins... W-we u-used t-to live with e-each other, b-but t-they seperated us t-three y-years ago..." Hinata smiled, "But we're back t-togther again, ne Neji-nii-san?"

"Ah. So where are you and you're friends going, Hinata sama?"

"Huh? Oh... ano, we w-were going to c-celebrate b-by going t-to the b-beach..." Neji looked like he was about to say something, but Tenten interuppted, "W-well, l-l-looks like w-we have to g-g-g-go! S-s-so b-b-bye!" She hastily shoved Hinata and Sakura to the back and Ino at the front. Tenten hopped into the driver's seat and sped off, leaving the boys coughing in the dust.

"Oy! Tenten, what was all that about?" Ino pouted, jutting out her bottom lip "I didn't even had the chance to talk to that ponytail guy!"

"But you just said that men were stupid! I thought you hated him!" Ino rolled her eyes.

"Come on Tenten. you know as well as I do that I like him!"

"W-well yea.. but but but-"

"I-Ino chan is right... a-and I j-just met Neji nii san... But I-I thought that..." Hinata stooped her voice real low " blonde was real cute..." Sakura leaned in with her hands cupped behind her ear.

"What? I'm sitting right next to you, and I can barely hear you!"

"I-I s-said-"

"WHAT?!"

"I said that the blonde was real cute!" Hinata cried, blushing a shade between red and purple. The girls squealed and began to tease Hinata, darkening her blush. Wanting the harrassing to cease, she quickly asked, "W-what about you Tenten chan? Did you like one of the boys over there?" Suddenly, Tenten felt like a thousand pound boulder had crashed down onto her head.

"U-uh... a-a-ano... w-what m-made y-you a-asked that H-Hinata?"Tenten stammered. Ino squealed and hugged Tenten.

"You DO! You DO like somebody! Who is it Tenten? Come on, I know you're dying to tell us!"

"I-Ino! I'm going to crash into something!" Tenten panicked.

"Mmm mm, not until you tell me!" Ino bribed, clinging onto Tenten even harder. "Ino! Can't we talk about this later?"

"NOPE!"

"But-"

"Come on, it's now or never!"

The car swerved right then left then right again. Sakura and Hinata, who were hugging each other of fright, yelled, "TELL HER ALREADY!"

"F-fine! I like your cousin Hinata! Neji! Ok? Now will you let GO of me?" Tenten tried to pry away her iron grip, completley letting go of the steering wheel.

"T-Tenten chan! THE WHEEL! **THE WHEEL!**" Hinata cried, rushing towards the wheel.

"Oh no... not again..." Sakura moaned, reaching up front as well. By now, all four girls had grabbed the wheel, steering the car in every possible directions. Everybody was trying to order around each other, not noticing the ramp like shape in front of them. Tenten slammed down on the brakes... well she THOUGHT she slammed down on the brakes. Really, she pressed on the gas and zoomed across the ramp, hurling the girls and the car up into the air.

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**"

--(Somewhere in Konoha Beach)--

"God, did you hear that pink chick?" Sasuke snorted, then in a high pitched mocking voice "'_Chicken butt!'_ Ugh whatever, I'm just glad their gone now."

"Uhhhhh, I don't know about that. I thought that girl with the purple eyes was SEXY! I-I mean cute" Naruto quickly added when he recieved the famous Hyuuga glare.

"Uh.. hey guys? I don't know if I'm halluciating or not but... isn't that a car?" Shikamaru asked, pointing his finger at the sky.

"Wuh?" Neji, Sasuke, and Naruto all looked up into the sky, and indeed there was a car... pummeling strait down toward earth... toward them.

"**RUN!**" shrieked Naruto. The boys didn't have to be told twice. They all scrambled to safety and the car crashed down safely. Safely onto Sasuke's ferrari.

"Oh my god... MY CAR!" moaned Sasuke, crying anime style. Four girls staggered out. One with blonde hair, another with pink hair, a girl with black hair with midnight streak, and a brunette.

"L-land!" Ino cried out getting down on all fours, literally kissing the ground. Sakura rushed to the nearest restroom. Tenten dropped to the floor out of pure exhaustion. Hinata wobbled and fell. Not onto the hard rough floor, but onto something soft and smooth. She nervously looked up and saw Naruto grinning down on her.

"Hey! You're that chick that's related to Neji!" Naruto cried. Hinata could feel her face heat up and quickly scrambled away. Sakura returned from the restroom, clutching her aching stomach.

"I-Ino.. I am never going to ride with you AGAIN... HEY! THERE'S THE BEACH!" This one sentence created many reactions. The girls immediantly reengergized and began to squel. The guys had to cover their ears so that they wouldn't go deaf. Then the girls stampeded over them, rushing toward their buggy.

"Hey whose bag is this?" Sakura called out, holding out a silver tote bag with lavender ribbon frilled at the top.

"Mine Sakura chan" Hinata answered, grabbing her bag.

"Whose makeup set?" Ino asked, "Speaking of makeup sets, has anyone seen mine?"

"Wow! This suitcase is BIG!"

"T-t-that w-would b-b-be m-mine..."

"THAT'S YOUR'S HINATA?"

"H-h-hai..."

"Ooooooh, SOMEBODY forgot to zip their bags!" Ino sang, holding out a yellow thong. "Whose pretty little lingerie is this?"

"Give me that!" Tenten snarled, snatching the thong from her hands.

"Ano... Is this your's Sakura chan?" Hinata asked, holding out silver strappy high heels.

"Yea it is! Arigatou Hinata!"

"Ok. Whoever does't take this cute shades in five seconds, I'm going to keep em!"

"That's mine!"

"Too late!"

"Hey!"

"Isn't this your's?"

"No, but I think it's-"

"HEY! THAT'S MINE!"

"Ino's"

"Hinata! I told you not to bring any tankini's or one piece!"

"B-but"

"Oh, well, good thing I brought you some bikinis"

"B-but-"

"Has anyone seen my dark blue shoulder bag? It has red flowers on it."

"You mean this?"

"Yea! Where'd you find it?"

"Next to that bag of crap"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN A BAG OF CRAP!?"

"I mean that it's a bag of crap. You know, that thing that comes out when you use the toilet?"

"YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!"

In a matter of minutes, the girls had collected their belongings they trampled over the guys AGAIN who were beginning to get up.

"Damn them!" Sasuke snarled, rubbing his bruised butt. Naruto had a big footmark stomped onto the middle of his face. It seemed like he was being tortured with agony and pain. Shikamaru had to struggle really hard just to lift himself off the ground. Neji's left eye twitched uncontrollably, removing a yellow thong from his face. Forgetting his pain for a moment, Naruto burst out laughing, pointing his finger at the lingerie.

"HAHAHA! WOW, ISN'T THAT **EMBARRASSING!** HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA... uh oh" Naruto gulped as a shadow casted over him.

"Um... uh... I think it's time for me to... **GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!**" He hollered, running madly toward the beach. He ran so fast that he left trails of sand behind him.

"Naruto!! You get back here! I am going to kick your ASS!" Neji called out, dashing toward Naruto just as fast.

"... Too troublesome..." Shikamaru sighed, gathering his belongings. With that, the boys began to limp toward their cabins.

Wooohoooo! God, I really spent my time on this! I know I know, I have to work on my other stories, but new ideas keep coming to me! -o-; Anyway, the Demon's next chapter will come out soon. THANK YOU FOR READING! MUHAHAHAHAHA!


End file.
